


The Sun

by silvertrails



Series: First Age Arc [9]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: The Sun rises in the sky for the first time.





	The Sun

**The Sun  
By CC  
March, 2012**

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made and no harm is intended.

This fic is part of the B2Me 2012 challenge.

* * *

_Card: Sons of Fëanor  
N38: Celegorm and Aredhel_

 

Tyelkormo stood alone under a tree, looking at the brilliant surface of Lake Mithrim, so different now that the new light had risen. They said that it was part of Laurëlin, restored somehow after Ungoliantë killed the Trees. There was another light too, wandering in the sky, paler, more like Telperion. That one reminded Tyelkormo of Írissë, always dressed in white, enticing and defiant at the same time.

He wondered where she was now. Surely back in Tirion, with her family, living in Finwë’s castle now that Nolofinwë could sit in Finwë’s throne, usurping Maitimo’s rights. Or Makalaurë’s…

No, Maitimo could not be dead. He simply could not.

Tyelkormo forced his mind back to Írissë. Surely Nolofinwë was relieved that Tyelkormo was away, but Tyelkormo had never meant to marry his cousin. She was beautiful, and desirable, but she was close kin. The same as Maitimo and Findekáno… Surely Nolofinwë was very happy because Findekáno and Maitimo would never see each other again.

It would be for the best. Maitimo had to marry and produce an heir now that he was the High King of the Noldor. 

If he was still alive, the thought came to his mind again. Why was he having doubts now? Curufinwë had mentioned that death would be preferable to eternal torture, or to being turned into an Orc. Carnistir had assured them that Maitimo was still alive. Tyelkormo believed him. Carnistir and the twins could sense things that nobody could. 

“Turko!”

It was Curufinwë. “One of our scouts has brought news, and Makalaurë requests your presence. We are having a council.”

“What news?” Tyelkormo asked as they returned to the encampment. “Is it about Maitimo?”

Curufinwë shook his head. “No, it is about our kin. Apparently they crossed the Grinding Ice. There was a battle too. Makalaurë has sent more scouts to confirm the news.”

“They shouldn’t have come.” 

Curufinwë nodded. “It seems there are women and children with them.”

“How could they risk the children?” Tyelkormo sighed as he followed his brother. He had believed that Nolofinwë would return to Tirion with his host, and if he chose to follow Fëanáro, that he would leave the women and the children. Had Írissë come with them, or Artanis? 

He saw Makalaurë and Carnistir standing before the crude building they used for war councils. The twins were close too, and so was Maelathron. Would they tell him the truth now? Judging by his expression he might already suspect that something was amiss. There might be war, after all, and in that case they might be forced to slay their own kin.


End file.
